Government entities, corporations, websites, and other organizations experience non-stop cyber-attacks from both domestic and foreign attackers. These attacks necessitate expensive and time-consuming protective measures and countermeasures. Despite even the best measures these constant attacks can result in data loss, confidential information breaches, and the erosion of customer confidence, and thus can significantly damage the reputation and financial footing of an entity. Businesses are adopting processes and implementing procedures designed to monitor their cyber health in near real time in order to determine the security posture of the company compared to peers and/or other businesses around the globe.
Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for methods and systems for continuously measuring cyber security risk indicators.